


Undertaking Oath

by areneecz



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Assault, Fist Fights, Groping, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Robbery, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts, Swearing, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areneecz/pseuds/areneecz
Summary: Michael is keen on keeping armed robbery down to a minimum, Trevor has other ideas.





	Undertaking Oath

Delivering a steady blow of punches Trevor moved, swift on his feet, a final grab, fingers wrapped around the man's neck, a final punch to the brim of his nose had him toppling over, slouched behind the counter, Michael only rolled his eyes as he barricaded the front door. The collision of small cans with the linoleum floor had the two, already nervous, on-edge criminals attentive.

"Camera's." Trevor instructed.

Michael moved swiftly, balancing on a flimsy chair found within the storage room, a pocket-knife cutting smoothly through the collection of wires. A final swing at the glass with the blade’s handle had the few attentive camera's broken beyond repair. With a forceful swing, the register was pried open, the two moving swiftly to pocket the cash.

"Three, two.." Trevor counted under his breath, before he could finish a steady alarm pounded in the background, filling the small shop with an annoying, constant ring.

Tossing the small duffel's over their shoulders the two moved. With a steady shoulder Trevor slammed the doors open, free hand tugging at the collar of Michael's coat. With a gagging jolt, Michael shoved Trevor away and ran at a steady speed to follow him. Reaching the familiar red pick-up, the two tossed the duffels and piled in. Peeling away from the Sandy Shores asphalt, the two trailed away, avoiding any sirens they were able to pick up.

Hours passed sat within a musty hotel, Trevor's pick-up parked behind, a blue tarp draped over to hide the vehicle, the motel sat, lit with only the flicker of old desk lamps, shades drawn as the two sat within.

"Shit." Michael hummed under his breath, thumbing through a stack of bills, his leg draped over the edge of the worn hotel bed.

"This ain't' nothing." Trevor called, eyeing his duffel that sat on a chair in the corner of the hotel room. "Just wait till' we hit Sandy Shores Depository." Trevor grinned. Pocketing the stack, nervous eyes shifted to the other's grinning face.

"A fuckin' bank?" He cursed, an eyebrow raised in response to Trevor's expression. "T." Michael huffed breathlessly.

"Think of it, M!" Trevor called, raising his hands in a poetic manner, voice booming with passion. "We'll be rich, take a few more practice hits, hire some reliable hands, we'll be professionals!" Trevor added, deep in explanation.

"T!" Michael shouted, pulling Trevor from his fantasies. "You promised, only once, this- we can't make this shit a hobby!" He exclaimed, a nervous movement to his hands.

"This shit- just earned you a second chance." Trevor hissed. "And you're willing to just, throw it away?" He added.

"I'm not takin' a score again." Michael barked. "Only once, T, just to make it through, remember?" He added questioningly.

"Fuck you!" Trevor barked, balling his fists. "The one time you actually care, actually listen to me, you're turning down early retirement, a simple life!" Trevor prodded.

"A simple life?" Michael cackled with annoyance. "A lifetime of cops trailing our asses, hiding in these, shit-holes?" Michael paused, shaking his head.

"You tellin' me a poor man's life is any better?" Trevor hissed, raising a hand to itch at his face, an agitated tick. "Seem's like that money coulda' helped the ol' family, Michael." Trevor added. Instant regret, his words fell flat like the smoke of a musty cigarette, shoulders hitched in defense.

"Fuck you." Michael called coldly, hands clenched, hidden, damp eyes tired. "Whatta' you know about family, T?" Michael asked, a dead-pan laugh following his question.

Silence, once again, filled the room. The crinkle of leather as Michael wiped at his face, a rough movement to stop his tears. Sniffing loudly, he cleared his throat, and searched through his pockets.

"Daddy too rough on you, Michael?" Trevor called cockily. "Life not as cushy as you woulda' liked?" He added, bearing a toothy grin.

Standing, Michael pulled his jacket from his shoulders and whipped it in Trevor's direction, cheeks flushed, eyes swollen with anger. Gunning for his friend, shoulders collided with Trevor's exposed gut. An intake of breath as he doubled over, gagging. Trevor laid on the bed behind, Michael looming over him. Whimpering in pain, a smile was still visible, Michael, grabbing at Trevor's face, delivered a hefty blow, skin freckled with red bruises as his fists collided. Teeth barred, Trevor pushed Michael backwards in response, kicking him flat to the carpet. The wind knocked from his friends lungs as he wheezed, skin chaffing against the carpet’s gritty texture as he writhed in pain.

"Fuck you." Michael wheezed, holding his chest. "Don't talk shit about my fuckin' family." He added breathily, leaning his head back onto the itchy carpet.

Hours passed, the room quiet. Hands busy as they focused on dabbing a wet cloth along Trevor's face. Hands lowered in his lap, Trevor was silent while Michael focused on fixing his mistakes. Grinning himself when Trevor drew a painful breath as his thumb brushed over his swollen cheek-bone.

"You fuckin' deserved it." Michael called, dragging the warm cloth over Trevor's wounds. "You talk too fuckin' much." He added, taking hold of Trevor's chin.

Suddenly, leaning forward, scarred lips connected with Michael's, the rag he once held, dropped to the motel bed, arms traveled to grab Michael's head to pull him closer. A sudden push, they separated, Michael's eyes searched Trevor's, brown warmth faced him.

"T?" Michael asked, his hand hovered over Trevor's chest as he stared. Pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, Trevor laid himself in Michael's embrace, quiet, head slouched against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Trevor called, a gentle voice, eyes hidden as he held Michael. "I took it too far." He added, guilt shifting his tone. Outstretched arms slowly wrapped around Trevor, tired blue eyes blinked slowly as he breathed out a reply.

"And if I'm not ready to forgive you?" Michael called, hands rubbing at Trevor's back. "What then?" He added.

"That's fine." Trevor mumbled. "I'm not asking for forgiveness, I fucked up, I'm apologizing." Trevor stated. With a tired chuckle, Michael pulled Trevor from his arms, scanning his eyes.

"And the kiss?" Michael asked, a faint blush to his cheeks. Trevor flashed a silent smile, pulling Michael forward, the two fell, laying across the old motel bed.

"I meant it." Trevor cooed. "Interpret that however you'd like." He added, pecking a second kiss at Michael's lips.

Without hesitation, Michael lowered his lips, connected, Trevor's curious tongue explored, time frozen, the silent hum of creaking box-springs shifting with their movements. Rolling Michael over, Trevor sat atop him, lips still connected, pulling away for a short moment to peel the stained shirt from his chest. Leaning back, Trevor sat, eyes scanning Michael's face.

"Promise you won't leave me." He called, a turn of his lips, his face ghosted with concern as he stared at the younger man. Shifting his position, he laid next to Michael. "Us, and only us against the world." Trevor added, waving his arms at the motel's moldy ceiling as he spoke triumphantly.

"I promise." Michael called, shifting his body to face Trevor. His face buried in the crook of Trevor's neck, a free hand pulling at the bed-sheets to cover the two. "Us against the world." Michael added tiredly.

The hum of chirping birds filled the room as Michael awoke, a tightness to his skin as he rolled over. Trevor laid, bare-chested, buried in Michael's side, eyes closed, lips content as he dreamed. Scanning the ceiling, Michael thought of the previous night's promises. Did he really mean what he promised? He couldn't tell, nor did he want to. A dull cough pulled Trevor from his slumber, flashing a groggy smile at Michael.

"Morning already, Mikey?" Trevor cooed, the pet name earning an instant reaction, a warm buzz vibrated within. "Damn." He added, rolling over to throw his feet over the edge of the bed. With repeated movements Michael did the same, rubbing tiredly at the back of his neck as he watched Trevor move.

"I don't know about you, but I'm about ready to abandon this joint." Trevor yawned. "Rent a trailer, apartment, somethin' nicer." He added, feet leading him to the bathroom. Door left open, the faint trickle echoed within the small room as Trevor overworked the small porcelain toilet. Finishing, he zipped his jeans, he exited, stretching as he stepped free.

"Yeah." Michael finally replied, voice deep with sleep as he groaned a response. "Pack up the cash, hittin' the road sounds divine." Michael cooed, fancy words earning an immediate smile from Trevor.

"Ooh." Trevor purred in response, a hand falling to his hip. "If that morning voice isn't the hottest thing alone." Trevor teased, moving to locate his shirt. A faint blushed pecked at Michael's cheeks as he shook his head with a laugh.

The hum of running water, the distant buzz of a razor, shuffling feet. The room sat behind, abandoned, all belongings picked free, taken. Returning the small key to the confused man behind the desk, Trevor, revealed a single finger, sticking his tongue out in response as they left the motel. Pulling the tarp from his truck, belongings we're tossed inside, Trevor tapped at the hood with a pleased grin. Piling inside, the clicking of seat-belts, revving of the engine, the two trailed from a side-road, pulling onto the main, wheels churning happily as the asphalt smoked beneath, the pick-up vanishing into the distance.

Pulling into a familiar driveway, the two pulled at their duffels, moving quickly to enter the small house.

"Lester?" Michael shouted as the two let themselves in, a groan of response clued them in, turning down the familiar hallway. "Hey." He added, tossing the bag to the floor as Trevor did the same, the buzz of a clattering keyboard as Lester hummed a response.

"Hell's that?" Lester barked, turning from his computer with a tired face, eyes red and irritated. "Better not be any more of Trev's bullshit." Lester added, shooting a dirty look in Trevor's direction.

"Fuck you too, Lester." Trevor groaned, crossing his arms, a free foot kicking at the duffel. "It's cash, bout' five hundred dollars worth." Trevor added. Kneeling, Michael unzipped the duffel to reveal the money, earning a shocked expression from Lester.

"Five hundred dollars?" Lester asked, eyes scanning the money within. "From where?" He added, looking between the two.

"Ah." Michael breathed with a laugh. "Well." He added, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly

"We robbed a convenience store, classic stick-up." Trevor smirked, pushing past Michael to sit on the couch within the small room. "Mikey's still iffy." Trevor added, sending a wink in Michael's direction.

"Armed robbery?" Lester called, with a swift motion, he returned to his computer, quickly typing. "What store?" Lester added, eyes distant and distracted.

"Mh." Trevor thought for a moment. "24-7?" He thought out-loud, nodding with agreement at his own response, hands fumbling within his pockets as he searched for a distraction. Typing frantically, Lester breathed a sign of agitation, poking at the screen to read the small text.  

** Two middle aged men were seen entering a Sandy Shores 24-7. Struggle from within, clerk found unconscious. Store dismantled, camera's destroyed, and five-hundred dollars worth of money found missing. Community advised to report any evidence or facts regarding the two culprits. Store clerk hospitalized, 24-7 closed for repairs ** _**.** _

 "Shit." Trevor laughed. "Didn't think I beat him hard enough to hospitalize the fucker." He chuckled, adjusting himself as he shifted on the couch.

"Funny that you find this humorous, Phillips." Lester hissed. "If you plan on robbing again, at least hire some extra hands, and wear a mask next time, you idiots." Lester huffed as he shook his head, turning back to his game.

"Ah, fuck you." Michael called sitting next to Trevor, who threw an arm around Michael's shoulders. "At least we did it, ey?" He added, looking to Trevor who nodded with approval.

"Better than' Lester coulda' managed." Trevor teased, earning a cold finger from the other side of the room. "Obviously." He added, returning the expression proudly.


End file.
